1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an actuation line release system which releases an actuation line without actuation as long as another actuation line remains attached to the system and, more particularly, to a dual reserve static line for a parachute system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known in the art to couple the main canopy of a parachute system to a static line to automatically release the canopy when tension is applied to the static line. Similarly, it is known to couple a reserve static line between a riser of a main parachute and a reserve canopy. Such a system is designed to automatically actuate the reserve canopy when the main riser is released from the harness of the parachute assembly.
A general drawback associated with such prior art reserve static lines is that, in some situations, only a single riser may release from the harness during an emergency procedure. If this single riser happens to be the riser coupled to the reserve static line, the reserve static line actuates the reserve canopy. If the reserve canopy inflates while the remaining main riser is still attached to the harness, there is a significant risk of the reserve canopy becoming entangled with the main canopy. Such an entanglement may leave neither chute fully functional and could cause a fatality.
Coupling reserve static lines to both main risers would exacerbate, rather than alleviate, the problem. If reserve static lines were connected to both main risers, then any time a single riser released, the reserve canopy would also release, thereby increasing the odds of an entanglement with the main canopy.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a reserve static line system which allowed either main riser to release from the harness without actuating the reserve canopy until the remaining riser released from the harness. In this way, the reserve static line would not actuate the reserve canopy until the main canopy had completely disconnected from the harness, thereby eliminating the likelihood of an entanglement with the main canopy. The difficulties encountered in the prior art discussed hereinabove are substantially eliminated by the present invention.
In an advantage provided by this invention, a single release system allows actuation lines to release without triggering actuation until tension is applied to a sole remaining actuation line.
Advantageously, this invention provides a dual reserve static line system for a parachute system which reduces the likelihood of entanglement between a reserve canopy and main canopy.
Advantageously, this invention provides a dual reserve static line system for a parachute assembly which is lightweight.
Advantageously, this invention provides a dual reserve static line assembly for a parachute system which is durable and reliable.
Advantageously, this invention provides a dual reserve static line assembly which is low cost to manufacture.
Advantageously, this invention provides a dual reserve static line assembly which is flexible.
Advantageously, this invention provides a dual reserve static line assembly with few individual parts.
Advantageously, in a preferred example of this invention, a variable release system comprising a first catch, a second catch, a container containing at least a portion of the first catch and at least a portion of the second catch, means for releasing the first catch from the container; means for removing the second catch from the container when the first catch is released from the container and means for connecting the second catch to the container when the first catch is released from the container.